How I Met Your Father
by Chushiki Maho
Summary: Some of the most blissfully beautiful moments in life happen in the flash of an eye, so if you don't pay attention, you'll miss them. So listen now kids, I'm going to tell you a story. A story about how I met your dad.
1. Acquaintances Arc

**Memories**

**Maho: Hello! :D This story was based off of the 100 Theme Challenge on DeviantArt, but its variation one. The prompts will not be done in order, but these aren't just stand alone snippets. They're all connected. So just wait until we get onto the end… Please review! :)**

****Three little figures ran up to their mom, who was sitting on the porch, enjoying some hot chocolate. "Mummy, Rika's asking how you met daddy!" one little girl, about 7 years old said, sitting down on her mothers lap. Another girl ran up to her, grumpy. "Hey, Aya...!No I wasn't!" she retorted. The third figure, who looked about 15 years old, well, he wasn't running, walked up to his mom as well. "Hey, stop bothering mom, guys." he muttered.

"Kotarou, don't worry." the mother chided. "I'll tell you all a story now. The story of how I met papa Takashi."

_1. Introductions_

She had remembered when they first met. The snippets were blurred on the edges, and she couldn't quite remember it enough to relive it in her mind as she wished, but it had been a beautiful moment.

It was quite simple, how they'd met, yet it had had such an impact on her… A dropped wallet. A touch of the hands. Electricity.

After returning her wallet, she' d smiled, thanking him. His eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment as a small smile curved onto his lips. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." She hadn't even known why she'd told him that. It wasn't everyday she introduced herself to a complete stranger.

But something about him… She wasn't sure what it was. The words had just come out of her mouth.

"Takashi. Morinozuka Takashi." he replied gruffly. "Takashi…?" I repeated slowly. He nodded slightly. I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Takashi-san."

He shook his head. "Just Takashi." I just smiled even more. "Of course, I'm sorry, Takashi." He smiled slightly again. "Nice to meet you too, Haruhi."

_15. Silence_

Takashi had always been quiet. When he invited her over to a cafe for coffee, she hadn't really known what to say. Other than yes. She had dressed herself up nicely, in a knee length skirt that her father, who insisted on living with her AND making her wear it, and a nice cream shirt.

She was surprised when she arrived early, because Takashi was already there, sipping at some coffee at a seat beside the window. She began to walk towards him, and once he noticed her, he smiled a little bit. She waved a bit, smiling back. "You're early, Takashi." she mused, sitting down opposite to him.

"Didn't have anything else to do this morning." he replied, sipping more of his coffee. "How long have you been here, anyways? It's so loud." she mumbled, staring at all the loud people around them. Takashi glanced at his watch before replying, "Not too long. 2 hours."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "2 hours…? I'm so sorry, I should have come earlier!" Takashi shook his head, smiling a bit. "Don't worry. I just like being early." Haruhi laughed. "Really?" Takashi just smiled again, nodding.

Being quiet may have made others think of Takashi as anti social, but to Haruhi, it just made him all the more interesting. It showed how he valued each and every word, not carelessly talking. He just said what needed to be said, and was silent when it was time for it.

The blissful silence between her and Takashi was always treasured.

_39. Dreams_

"Takashi, what's your dream?" The question had just come out of her mouth. Everything seemed to happen that way around Takashi.

"Nn..?" he questioned her, giving her an odd look. Haruhi smiled. "Your dream. What do you want to do with your life?"

Takashi looked deep in thought for a moment, then replied. "Be successful, and make sure my family has a good life… I guess." he mumbled. Haruhi laughed. "You're pretty pure hearted, Takashi." she mused.

"Well, my dream is to become a lawyer, like my mother." Takashi nodded, to show that he'd heard her. "Most girls would say fall in love… Or something like that." Takashi mumbled, amusement in his voice. "I'm not one of those girls then." she replied, laughing.

"I know." Takashi's reply was soft and sweet, and Haruhi couldn't help but feel like they'd know each other forever.

_52. Deep In Thought_

When Haruhi had seen him in the park, he had been seated on a bench, just staring up into space. "Takashi?" she called softly, pulling her scarf closer to her face. She could see her breath, because as the seasons had melted, one into the other, and now it was late fall.

Takashi seemed almost angelic, with the sun glowing off of his pale skin, and the flurry of red, orange and yellow leaves surrounding him. "… Takashi…?" she called again, sounding uncertain.

Once he noticed her, he smiled, that small smile he always seemed to give her. "Haruhi." he mumbled. "What are you doing?" she asked, as she approached him. She stopped when they were only a few metres away, as he answered. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Silence for a few moments, and then…

"You."

_22. Mother Nature_

Haruhi and Takashi were taking a walk the park, the setting sun shining on their backs and creating giant looming shadows. There were trees surrounding them, with flowers and vines entwining.

"Takashi, don't you love nature?" Haruhi laughed, smelling the wonderful scent of the outdoors. Takashi hummed in approval, smiling at the greenery around them.

They walked a little farther, before Haruhi noticed a blue flower. It seemed to sparkle amongst the others, a pale blue that seemed like a happy and sad tone at the same time.

"Takashi, look…." Takashi followed her to the flower, a curious gleam in his eyes. "Isn't it pretty?" Haruhi mused, crouched down beside the flower.

"Yeah…" Takashi replied. "Should I pick it and bring it home…?" Haruhi mumbled, wanting to share its beauty with her father. Takashi muttered in disapproval. "No."

Haruhi felt a bit disappointed, but could see why Takashi had said no. It wasn't even her flower, it was the parks property. Therefore, it was everyones.

"Alright…" she sighed, trying not to show her disappointment.

_31. Flowers_

It had been quite odd, seeing Takashi at her door in the middle of the night. She had been sleeping, but had been awoken by the doorbell.

She walked towards the door, only to see Takashi. "Takashi…?" she asked, groggily. He hummed in approval, to tell her that she was right. "What's the matter?" she asked, now almost fully awake.

"Well…" he trailed off. "Here." he held out something big and blue for her. "What's that?" she mumbled, accepting it.

"Flowers." he replied softly. "W-What…?" She looked down at the bouquet of blue flowers. "You said you wanted a flower." Takashi replied, matter of a factly.

Haruhi smiled. "… Thank you, Takashi."


	2. Friends Arc

**How I Met Your Father, chapter 2**

**Maho: Hi everyone~ :) I hope you're still reading now, and not pressing the back button. Please don't. Pretty please? I'm trying my best to entertain you, okay? ; . ; Please review!**

Rikka and Aya, the two seven year old brunettes with curious chocolate brown eyes sat near their mother as they listened to her story, with Rikka sitting on Kotarou's lap, and Aya on her mothers. Kotarou sat cross legged with Rikka sitting against him starry eyed, with his headphones slung on his neck, listening with seemingly emotionless grey eyes.

"And that's how I met your father." Haruhi Morinozuka finished, smiling warmly at her children. "Awh, no, I wanna hear more mommy!" Rikka whined, squirming in a surprised Kotarou's lap. Aya joined in, piping a quick, "Yeah, yeah, me too!"

Kotarou shook his head, smiling slightly at his two younger sisters. "Well mom? Care to continue with your story?" he asked, amused. Haruhi looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled warmly. "Of course."

_21. Vacation_

Haruhi had been quite surprised when Takashi had shown up at her house on a lovely sunday morning, just as she was washing the dishes from breakfast. "Takashi…? What's the matter so early in the morning?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed. He shook his head, and showed her a pamphlet for a fancy hotel.

"The Kirin Hotel?" she asked, accepting it and leafing through it. "What about it?" Takashi pointed to one part of the pamphlet, saying, "Uemori Kiseki." Haruhi's eyes widened as she read the pamphlet, a smile spreading onto her face.

"Uemori Kiseki? I didn't know he was back in Japan!" she exclaimed, still reading. "How did you know he was my favourite author, Takashi?" Takashi's lips curved into a small smile. "You're always reading his books…." he mused.

Her smile faded when she saw the costs for staying at the hotel, since you must stay at the hotel to meet him at his conference. "I can't afford this Takashi… Too bad." she muttered, handing him back the pamphlet. "I bet you're going though… Be sure to get me an autograph, ok?" she tried to act happy.

Takashi shook his head. "You're coming with me." he stated. "Takashi, I don't have enough money." she replied, leaning against the door frame. "I'll pay for everything." was Takashi's quick reply. Haruhi shook her head and hands frantically. "No, no, Takashi, I couldn't do that!"

"Listen, just have fun, okay? I have to go do the dishes." she began closing the door to walk away, but Takashi reopened it and hugged her from behind, and soon her face became a bright red. "T-Takashi!"

"You're coming with me." he whispered in the girls ear. And of course, her reluctant reply was, "I… I'll uh, pack my bags."

_23. Cat_

As they arrived at the hotel, Haruhi gawked at everything, while Takashi checked it. The hotel was full of golden things, gold floors, gold vases, gold statues, there were even golden coffee makers! As they arrived at their room, Haruhi noticed a sleek black kitten taking a nap right in from of the door to their room.

They both stood there for a moment, at a loss for what to do. An employee came into sight and panicked. "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss! This little rascal's been bothering our customers for months now. I'll get rid of him." the employee slowly went to pick up the kitten, but Haruhi and Takashi both stopped him.

"Uhm, is it alright if I have him?" Haruhi asked. The employee thought for a moment and shrugged. "I guess, but why?" Haruhi just smiled, "I like cats."

She walked over to the kitten and gently picked it up, hugging it against her chest, and it purred. "I'll call you Midnight…" Takashi stared at her. "Midonite?" Takashi tried to repeat after her. Haruhi laughed. "Midnight, Takashi. It's english, and it means, 'twelve o'clock at night'." she explained.

A smile curved on Takashi's lips. "Midnight…"

_17. Blood_

Haruhi and Takashi were settling into their room, with Midnight curled into a fluffy ball on their bed. Takashi washed his hands, as Haruhi cautiously walked up to the bed, sitting down gently, and petting Midnight.

Midnight made a low purring sound, and soon, Takashi was out of the bathroom. He sat down on the opposite side of Midnight, and Haruhi smiled at him. "Try petting him, Takashi." she suggested, smiling. "Nn." was his short reply, but as he put his hand closer to Midnight, the cat hissed, scratching at him.

Haruhi's eyes widened and Takashi just sat there, fingers outstretched as crimson red blood began to drip onto their bed. "Midnight!" Haruhi scolded, before turning back to Takashi eyes worried. "Are you alright?"

Takashi nodded. Haruhi shook her head. "Oh no, sorry, that was a stupid question, one second, I'll get the first aid kit." she quickly went through all of her things, and pulled out a small box of first aid materials.

She carefully bandaged Takashi's wound, biting her lip. "I don't know why Midnight did that… Most animals like you, don't they?" she mumbled. Takashi shrugged.

Haruhi's eyebrows suddenly furrowed. "Takashi… what's that smell?" Takashi looked confused for a moment, staring at her. Haruhi lifted up one of his hands, sniffing it. "Takashi, what soap did you use?"

Takashi gestured towards the bathroom. "Well, it smells terrible." she wrinkled her nose. Then an idea sprouted in the girls head. "Here." she said, pulling out a small bottle of hand sanitizer from her pocket. "Try this." Takashi nodded and applied the strawberry hand sanitizer and before he knew it, Midnight was perfectly fine was him petting him.

_14. Smile_

Haruhi smiled happily. "See? I knew it. The only reason Midnight didn't like you was because your hands smelled like something died on them." Takashi chuckled, and soon, Haruhi realized how rude her words had been.

"Oh!" her face turned a bright red. "That isn't what I meant, I'm sorry Takashi!" she quickly apologized. Takashi was still chuckling, his face a look of amusement.

"It's okay." he chided, after getting over his laughter. Just looking at him, Haruhi felt happiness bubble up inside her.

Haruhi smiled. "Alright."

_4. Dark_

Haruhi lay awake in the dark, feeling a bit uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed with a guy. She knew Takashi quite well, and knew that he wouldn't try anything, but it still felt weird.

She squirmed around a bit, careful not the wake the person and kitten beside her, but trying to find a comfy spot. "… Can't sleep?" a low voice rung out, surprising her. She bit her lip, shaking her head lightly, admitting, "N-No…"

She felt Takashi shift on the other side of the bed, and even in the dark, could see his outline, moving out of the bed. "Sorry. I'll sleep on the couch." Haruhi shook her head, sitting up quickly. "No no, I'll sleep on the couch, Takashi, you're paying for all this after all!" she insisted.

Takashi chuckled and came back into the bed, using his hand to slowly ease her back down into a lying down position and afterwards snuggling in too. His hand snaked towards hers, and he held her hand gently, warmth spreading through him like a wildfire. "Better?" he asked quietly.

But there was no reply. Haruhi was already asleep.

_55. Waiting_

After waking up and having breakfast, Haruhi was already dressing up to meet Uemori Kiseki. Takashi was dressing up as well, since, well he wasn't going to go out in his tighty whities, was he now? I'm joking.

Yet even though it was 7 AM when they got to the conference room, there was already a huge line, streaming from inside the conference room and into the hallway. They stood in line for about 2 hours, sometimes saving their spot for the other while they went to the bathroom or went to go get some snacks.

As it was their turn, Uemori smiled warmly at Haruhi. "Hi there, Miss. Have any paper on you?" Haruhi's face turned a bright red and she stammered, "Y-Yes." She fumbled around in her pocket before realizing she'd forgotten her paper at the hotel room. She sighed, dejected.

_81. Pen And Paper_

"Why thank you mister! Is this lady your girlfriend?" Uemori gestured to Haruhi, and as she looked up, she saw Takashi giving Uemori a piece of paper. "Takashi… What? How long have you had that?" she asked, surprised.

Takashi just smiled. "No, she isn't." he replied to Uemori, then smiled a bit at Haruhi. "Thought you might need it." he replied. Haruhi grinned and hugged him, "Thank you, Takashi." Haruhi still has that autograph; it's tucked away at the end of her journal under her bed


	3. Almost Lovers Arc

Rikka giggled loudly. "So that's where we got Midnight!" she laughed, petting the cat who had come to join their little circle. Haruhi smiled warmly at her children."Yes. Now, I have to go make dinner. Papa Takashi is in the basement, so if you'd like, he can go tell you the rest." she said as she lifted Aya off her leg. Kotarou smiled at his mom. "Alright."

Rikka clung onto his front, arms wrapping around his shoulders, and Aya hopped onto his back. "Carry us!" the giggled in unison. Kotarou laughed, shifting them into a safe position. "Alright, alright." Once they arrived downstairs, Takashi was taking a nap on the couch. Well, not for long, not with Rikka and Aya around. They quickly pounced on their father, who opened his eyes lazily. "Yes?" was his question to what was going on.

"Tell us a story about you and Mommy." Rikka stated, then sat on his lap. Kotarou and Aya quickly sat down as well, ready for the story.

Takashi smiled a bit. "Sure."

_82. Can you hear me?_

Knock, knock. Then silence... Then once again... Knock, knock.

Haruhi put down her book, confused. There was knocking on the window.. Above her? She stood on the couch, peering through the windows, splattered with rainwater. She stared through the glass, only to see a drenched Morinozuka Takashi, clad in a soaked jacket and sweat pants. She laughed unintentionally, she'd never thought she'd see Takashi look so casual. She quickly snapped out of it though, as Takashi stood there, getting wetter by the moment. Slowly, his mouth opened, and his lips moved, but she couldn't hear a thing he said. She just stared at him, confused. He tried again, only to get the same result, and shook his head.

Haruhi laughed, and went to the door, opening it and running to him. "Hi, Takashi." was her soft greeting. "What is it?" Takashi smiled a small smile. "I was saying.. 'Can you hear me?'..." Haruhi shook her head, chuckling as she began to get drenched as well. "Well, obviously I didn't." Takashi grabbed her hand, his grip firm, but gentle. "Come with me."

And without a single word, without even thinking of going to get a raincoat, Haruhi followed him.

_30. Under The Rain_

It was raining pretty lightly, but still, after a few moments you got soaked. Haruhi, clad in a now see through tee shirt and blue capris, was shivering. "Takashi... Where are we going?" Takashi looked back at her, eyes serious, only to see her light pink bra showing through her shirt. His face turned a bright red as he handed her his coat, looking away, embarassed.

"Ah, thank you." Haruhi took the coat being offered to her and quickly slid into it. It was far too big on her, and too Takashi, far too cute as well. He tried not to stare too much.

_96. In The Storm _

The storm seemed to be getting worse by the second, with hurling winds, and cold, cold icy water pelting them. But Haruhi didn't question him. They just kept on going.

Takashi led her uphill, until suddenly they were in a clearing, with the largest tres Haruhi had ever seen, right in the middle. They quickly sat down under the tree, panting and out of breath. "Haruhi..." Takashi whispered. "Y-Yes...?" was said girls short of breath reply. "I love you."

Then it seemed as if the rain had come to a stop, just then and there. Like magic.

_18. Rainbow _

Slowly but surely, a rainbow formed in the sky. Beautiful, just a splash of colors over a light blue canvas. Takashi grabbed her hand, shivering with her. They stood up.

_42. Standing Still_

And they just stood there, staring at the rainbow, carving it's image into their minds forever. Their hands were both cold, and they still were both shivering, but they didn't care.

_11. Memory _

"I love you too." It would forever be one of the most precious, just utterly beautiful moments of their lives.


End file.
